


In My Arms

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Series: 3 minute switch fics. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Dean protects Castiel from demons who want him dead. Cuddles ensue.





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is a fic that my two cousins and I wrote together as a writing game. The way the game works is we each have three minutes to write as much as we can of a story, then we hand it over to the other person. It certainly gets interesting to say the least.
> 
> I must warn you, since we only have 3 minutes per section, our writing isn't the best. We don't have time to plan or anything, we basically use word vomit in this.
> 
> To differentiate between the authors, lover_of_all_awesome_things is in normal writing, Dark_hearted_marshmellow is in italics, and 16marshy is underlined.
> 
> On behalf of myself, Lover_of_all_awesome_things and my two cousins, Dark_hearted_marshmellow and 16marshy, we hope you enjoy.

_Cas sat on the motel room bed waiting like Dean had told him. While waiting, Cas decided to groom his wings._

_Dean was off looking for a demon that had been after Cas for weeks now._

The various demonic threats were really starting to agitate Cas. Cas longed for the days before the Angel/Demon war. Life was so much simpler back then. Though there was one thing Cas couldn't complain about, and it had just walked through the dingy motel door.

"Dean." Cas nodded gruffly.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted, while getting a beer from the fridge. Just now sitting down, he realized that there was a coat of feathers on his bed.

_"Uh, Cas? What is this?" Dean asked putting his hand into the feathers._

_"Those are my wings. Did you get them?" Cas asked nervously._

_"Yeah Cas, we did." He pulled Cas up into a hug where he then rubbed his back._

"It's over, you're safe now. No one will ever hurt you while I'm around." Dean reassured his soulmate.

Cas felt his walls begin to collapse. In Dean's arms, he didn't have to be the strong warrior his fellow angels thought he was. In Dean's arms, he didn't have to put up a facade. He could just be Cas.

They both fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Sam exclaimed, shaking the sleeping couple.

"Mm, no." Dean stated groggily

"Yes." Sam affirmed, shaking them more.  _"Dean, the body's gone."_

_"What?!" Dean yelled, shooting up, unaware of the sleeping Cas. But Cas just gripped on to him, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck._

"Dammit Sam," Dean spoke softer but was still furious. "When did this happen? How did this happen? That son of a butch was supposed to be dead!"

"I don't know Dean, I went to check on him this morning and he was gone. I came straight here after that." Sam whispered.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Dean punched the bed. "This was supposed to be over!"

"I know Dean, but I'm starting to think that there is no such thing."

Cas continued to lie there silently as Dean slowly got up. Cas just slept there like a cozy ball of fuzz. He wasn't dressed in his usual trench coat. Instead he wore a black ACDC tshirt and a pair of fuzzy pants.

"Alright Sammy, let's get back to work."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a ton for reading! We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. We love to receive them!


End file.
